On reprend à zéro?
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo retrouve grimmjow chez lui... Le bleuté ne veux pas partir. Au fur et à mesure le la cohabitation mouvementée un sentiment inconnus encore naîtra entre eux, qui sait ce qu'il arriveras! Ichigo x Grimmjow! Il y auras aussi des couples...surprenants! yaoi et yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à tite-Kubo!

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Genre: UR/ Romance/ Humor/ Yaoi/yuri/ M-preg.

Rating: M

On reprend à zéro?

Prologue

Ichigo rentrait chez lui exténué après une grosse journée a l'hôpital central de karakura. Il était 23h00 et il était tout simplement mort! Une vieille dame, l'avais retenu 2 heures pour une migraine lui disant que:

__ 'Si ça se trouve j'ai un cancer ou une tumeur au cerveau et vous faites rien p'tit con! J'ai déjà eu des migraines et je vous dis que c'est pas ça!... On vous la donner ou votre diplôme?! Dans une pochette surprise!... Je vais porter plainte!... je vais faire couler cet hôpital minable!' etc etc..._

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a lui... il l'aurait tout simplement mis en camisole de force, bourrée de petites pilules colorées pour qu'elle se taise cette vieille! Mais bon... on fait pas ce qu'on veux dans la vie!

Arriver à son immeuble... il monta les étages, arriva devant sa porte, sortit sa clef, déclaya la porte d'entrée, ouvrit la porte, entra, referma la porte, alluma la lumière, se dirigea dans son salon ou il alluma la lumière et...

_ que... QU'EST CE TU FOUS LA TOI! hurla t-il en voyant l'intru assis sur le canapé de son salon.

Le dit intru se retourna, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres et lança

_ Oi kurosaki! J'ai eu du mal à t'retrouver sans ton reatsu! Mais bon t'auras cas dire merci à l'autre taré à l'éventail c'est lui qui ma dit ou t'habitais et qui ma refiler un gigai!

_'Oh putain... J'vais t'buter URAHARA!'_ Hurla mentalement le pauvre rouquin.

_ Ouai bon en attendant j'ai la dalle, y'a quoi à bouffer?!

_ Non mais eh oh! Tu t'prends pour qui! t'es pas chez toi!

_ Si je suis chez moi... à partir d'maintenant!

_ Que! Casses toi d'chez moi sinon j'te tue!

_ Héhé à ouai? Et j'peux savoir comment poil de carotte? A c'que j'sache ta plus d'pouvoir ducon!

_ Ta gueule... Grogna ichigo.

Grimmjow se marra un instant, content d'avoir clouer le bec à ce connard de rouquin sexy.

Oui, oui oui sexy, c'est ce que pense grimmjow en regardant la bombe devant lui.

Le roux avait changé... il était plus grand environ 1mètre 85, mince, plus musclé aussi, ses cheveux couleur de feu avaient poussés et lui tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules ainsi que plusieurs mèches tombant sur ses beaux yeux ambrés de même que deux autres encadraient son visage fin, la peau halée et nom de dieux ce putain de jean trop, oui beaucoup _trop, _sérré qui lui moulait ses petites fesses qu'il avait bien envie de goûter! Et cette moue agacé qui le rendait si, si... il allait se le faire, Pensa t-il en grognant intérieurement.

_ Je réhitère ma question... qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-là?! S'énerva un ichigo, rougissant, devant la panthère qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux turquoise.

_ J'me fais chier au Hueco-mundo... y'a plus rien à faire depuis qu'toi et tes potes avaient fait l'ménage! Plus personne avec qui s'foutre sur la gueule et sa m'enmerde t'vois! Expliqua le plus vieux des deux en s'installant, s'affalant, sur le canapé.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait pas virer l'ancien sexta espadas par ce que, par ce que...

sexta, sex...ta, dans sexta y'a sex? c'est du fait exprés ou quoi! Gueula t-il mentalement en imaginant aizen lui donner cette place juste pour sa! Non mais c'est vrai grimmjow méritait largement la place de quinta voir de tercera, enfait aizen est un ...

_ Gros vicelard! Gueula ichigo sans sans rendre compte sous les yeux écarquillés du bleuté.

_ Hein? Répondit très intelligement l'autre.

Ichigo referma immédiatement la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

_ Oh... on a des pensées perverses? Ronronna grimmjow en mattant le rouquin.

_ Le ferme bakayaro! On t'a rien d'mander! En attendant... ichigo se dirigea fermement, mais non sans trembler un peu quand même, vers l'autre qui le regardait s'avancer en souriant félinement, dans le but de le virer de chez lui... bonne chance!

_ Bon, maintenant tu te barres, assez joué!

_ Oh oh...

Le plus grand se leva d'un coup, le choppa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Et lui susurra à l'oreille.

_ Alors écoutes moi bien, je suis ET je resterais chez toi... et t'sais quoi? T'as rien à dire, je suis bien là, je vais rester!

Fin du prologue! Alors oui je sais c'est vraiment très court mais ce n'est que le prologue comme je viens de le dire! Le premier chapitre dans deux jours! Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


	2. Une dure journée!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Paring: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Genre: UR/Romance/Humor/Yaoi et yuri/M-preg.

On reprend à zéro?

Chapitre I

_ Pourquoi tu veux absolument rester ici?! S'énerva ichigo.

_ Tout simplement par c'que j'adore t'faire chier! Sourit sadiquement grimmjow.

_ Tu comptes rester combien de temps? Questionna t-il en essayer de garder son calme face à l'autre qui était carrément et sans gêne en train de s'incruster chez lui!

_ Le taré à l'éventail m'a dit qu'il vas essayer d'me trouver un travail et un appartement, mais qu'avant fallait qu'tu m'apprennes vot' mode de vie.

_ C'est pas une réponse claire ça!

_ Ouai bah tu t'en contentras! Bon j'ai les crocs! Gueula le bleuté.

Ichigo serra les poings avec force et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'apaiser. Il pouvait rien faire contre lui, s'ils se battaient grimmjow avait juste à sortir de son gigai et il pouvait dire adieux la vie et bonjour Soul Society voire le Hueco Mundo... on est jamais sûr de rien!

_ Okay j'ai compris, t'auras juste un sandwich que j'ai dans le frigo, par ce que j'ai plus rien je doit aller faire les courses demain!

Ichigo entra dans sa cuisine et sortit du frigo un petit sandwich avant de retourner dans le salon pour le donner à grimmjow qui plissa les yeux...

_ Ttu t'fou d'ma gueule là avoue...! Grogna l'ancien espada.

_ Je mentais pas en disant que je n'est plus que ça! Et d'ailleurs ta de la chance normalement il était pour moi! Donc manges le et tais toi! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé suivis du bleuté qui regardait l'emballage d'un œil concentré, cherchant comment l'ouvrir. Quand d'un coup sans qu'on sache comment cette idée lui est venue, grimmjow... balança tout simplement le sandwich contre le mur! Sous les yeux exorbités d'ichigo.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend!

_ Bah c'pour l'ouvrir!

_ Mais t'es débile ou quoi?! Brailla l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. C'est pas comme ça qu'on l'ouvre!

_ Bah fais le si t'es si malin!

Ichigo se leva et alla chercher le sandwich puis revint et se campa devant grimmjow et il le lui panta sous le nez.

_ LA! Désigna t-il du doigt, y'a marquer quoi?

_ Ouverture facile!

_ Voilà! Faut vraiment être con quand même pour arriver à l'ouvrir merde! Beugla t-il en chopant le plastique au bout et en tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour qu'il s'ouvre...

Le problème... c'est qu'apparement le plastique est un coriace!

30 secondes de silence pesant avant que:

_ Mouhahahaha! Explosa de rire le sexta.

_ Ta gueule! Ca peut arriver des fois! Tenta de s'expliquer ichigo très gêné.

_ Mais ouai c'est ça! Allez donne, en fait t'as pas de force!

_ N'importe quoi!

Grimmjow tira dessus lui aussi, mais le plastique ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

_ Héhéhéhé... Laissa échapper le propriétaire de lieu se foutant tout simplement de la gueule, discrètement, de son colocataire forcé!

_ PUTAIN! J'vais pas m'laisser emmerder par un bout de plastoc! Gueula grimmjow avec rage esseyant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le plastic dans le but de percer un trou... ce qui ne servit toujours à rien...

_ Hahaha alors c'est qui qui a une force de mouche? Interrogea ichigo en rigolant.

_ Vas chercher un couteau!

_ P-pourquoi?

_ Bah pour l'ouvrir ducon! Répondit-il.

_ Jt'emmerde! Cria ichigo en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le couteau demandé, en revenant il le donna au bleuté qui le choppa et leva bien haut le bras avant d'enfoncer avec rage la lame aiguisée dans le plastique recalcitrant qui consentit enfin à s'ouvrir. Grimmjow s'acharna dessus un moment avant de lâcher le couteau, chopper l'ouverture et tiré des deux côtés pour l'ouvrir un air fière au visage!

_ Hahaha! Jt'ai eu... Le tout en souriant sadiquement.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le canapé le temps que l'autre mange son butin durement gagner..., il était crevé et voulait dormir. Il se leva daans le but d'aller se coucher.

_ Bon je vais au lit je suis mort!

_ Je dors ou? Demanda grimmjow.

_ Y'a le canapé juste là.

_ Haha! Comme si j'allais dormir sur un canapé!

_ Tu dormiras sur le canapé!

_ Je dormirais pas sur le canapé!

_ Et ou compte tu dormir alors?

_ Dans ton lit avec toi... Murmura suavement le bleuté en s'approchant doucement de sa 'proie'.

_ Mais oui c'est ça!Tu peux toujours rêver!

_ De toute façon j'men fous j'te rejoindrais quand tu dormiras...

_ Je ferme à clef!

_ Les guarganta c'est pratique... Sourit le bleuté sardoniquement.

_ Tu m'soûle grimmjow!

_ Je suis le roi alors je fait c'que j'veux! Rétorqua t-il.

_ Le roi d'mon cul ouai!

_ Ca, ça devrais pas tarder... Marmonna le hollow sans que le rouquin puisse l'entendre.

_ Quoi? Demanda ichigo.

_ Rien... Grogna t-il.

_ Bon... Okay mais tu m'approches pas, tu me touches pas et OSE juste faire des trucs bizarre pendant la nuit...et j'te tue!

_ T'entends quoi par bizzare... Sourit perversement grimmjow.

_ Rien. Allez au pieux maintenant on voit que c'est pas toi qui a travailler comme un malade aujourd'hui!

-00h00-

Ichigo et grimmjow était maintenant dans la chambre de l'humain... en boxer... tous les deux... dans un lit... ichigo et grimmjow...

_ N'empêche c'est bizzare quand mê ichigo allonger dans le lit avec l'autre.

_ Quoi?

_ Bah la situation, vas pas m'dire que c'est normal! Gueula le roux.

_ Ouaip, c'bizzare mais c'est comme ça!

_ ouai bah si c'est pour dire des conneries boucle là et dort.

_ J'te signale le nain que c'est toi qu'est en train de causer là!

_ Nany! C'est qui le nain ici?! S'énerva d'un coup le rouquin en se levant du lit sous le regard appréciateur de grimmjow qui ne se gênait pas pour détailler les longues jambes fuselées et musclées, le ventre plat et les abdos bien taillés de l'autre, les épaules carrées et le torse, les pectoraux bien formé du roux. Ichigo était vraiment beau... mais plutôt se pendre que de lui dire!

_ C'est toi alors maintenant arrête de faire chier et viens sinon c'est moi qui me lève... répondit sensuellement grimmjow en lui faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur qui transforma ichigo en tomate. Il monta dans le lit et attrapa la couverture la relevant jusque sous son nez. Le bleuté rit de son attitude et le traita de gamin ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans la cheville suivit d'un:

_ Oops... j'ai pas fait exprès! S'excusa faussement ichigo en se couchant sur le côté, s'endormant bercer par les jurons du plus âgé.

Grimmjow arrêta s'énerver quand il entendit le plus jeune ne plus parler et respirer plus calmement. Il le regarda et un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux roux.

_ Tch... t'es moins chiant quand tu dors...

-Le matin-08h00-

Ichigo se réveilla tranquillement, quand bizzarement quelque chose de dur se trouvait sous sa tête.

_ qu'c'est...?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur...un torse musclé qui d'habitude n'était pas la au réveil! Il releva doucement la tête et vit un grimmjow endormi, un visage serein et apaisé qu'il ne lui connaisait pas, il sourit avant de se rappeler la postion dans laquelle il était... non mais vraiment! Prendre grimmjow pour une peluche, s'il se réveillait et qu'il le voyait comme ça, repose en paix kurosaki...

Il se décala avec patience, sans faire trop de mouvements brusques et glissa rapidement du lit en soufflant soulager. Il mit vite fait son bas de pyjama et descendit dans sa cuisine en pensant y trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

_ Et merde... y' plus rien! Grogna t-il, même plus de café, 'chier!

Il se décida à aller réveiller grimmjow... doucement en lui sussurant un bonjour digne d'un réacteur d'avion de chasse.

_ DEBOUT FEIGNASSE Y'A LES COURSES A FAIRE!

Le bleuté sursauta et lança un regard de tueur promettant un remake de tout les films saw, oui il a regarder les saw avec urahara durant ses deux jours chez lui , au suicidaire qui venait de le réveiller.

_ C'quoi c'bordel... Murmura t-il en sortant les dents.

_ Y'a plus rien à becter alors tu te lèves, tu te laves, tu t'habilles et tu me suis au centre commercial

_ ?

_ C'est un magasin ou tu peux acheter à manger et d'autre truc allez lèves toi.

Ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent tout en se gueulant dessus avec amour et partir direction le centre commercial à dix minutes à pieds.

Les courses se passèrent dans un calme relatif à part bien sûr les commentaires d'un grimmjow déchaîner face à tout ce qu'il voyait, ce qui fit sourire ichigo intérieurement.

Sur le chemin du retour il se chamaillaient comme deux gamins.

_ Bon j'y vais moi je dois allez travailler. Expliqua ichigo en regardant la panthère allongée sur le canapé.

_ J'te suis.

_ Qu-quoi! Non mais non! Intervint rapidement ichigo en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ T'a pas l'choix! Grogna grimmjow en souriant de toutes ses dents en s'avançant vers lui tel un prédateur.

_ okay! S'écria ichigo le faisant se stopper et sourire d'un air vainqueur. Mais tu fais pas de connerie, tu m'suis et tu fais comme si on se connaissait pas! Prévint-il en mettant ses chaussures et son manteau suivit du squatteur.

Arrivés à l'hôpital ichigo alla dans les vestiaires se changer, grimmjow l'attendant derrière la porte, et sortit.

Ichigo lui expliqua les règles d'un hôpital... enfin autant parler à un mur. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs quand un patient arriva avec sa perfusion. grimmjow regarda le manche et la poche dessus et plissa les yeux, avant de choper la perfusion:

_ Sa sert à quoi?

_ Mais lâche ça! Gueula ichigo. Pardon monsieur, veuillez l'excusez! Cette homme est atteint de démence, il n'a pas prit ses médicaments aujourd'hui! Débita rapidement ichigo.

_ Non mais eh j'te permet pas! Hurla grimmjow dans tout le couloir sous les regards apeurés des autres.

_ Oh c'est pas grave... Répondit l'homme en tenant bien le manche et en faisant un détour pour pas repasser à côté du taré aux cheveux bleus. Tous des punks...Marmonna t-il en partant.

Ichigo se retourna lentement vers 'le punk' et s'avança vers lui d'un air mauvais avant de lui chopper le col de son t-shirt et de lui souffler avec hargne.

_ Maintenant tu ne touches plus à RIEN c'est clair, tu voulais le tuer ou quoi pauvre taré!

_ Bah non, j'me demandais juste à quoi sa servait et pourquoi le truc il pendouyait! Répliqua grimmjow en croisant les bras.

_ Ouai bah tu me demandes la prochaine fois crétin!

_ tu vas arrêter d'minsulter oui!

_ Pauvre con!

_ connard!

_ Gros blaireau!

_ Blaireau? Interrogea le bleuté en haussant un sourcil.

_ Oui c'est un animal gris noir et blanc assez gros et... et essaye pas de détourner la converation! S'énerva kurosaki en reprenant sa route vers les urgences suivis de l'autre.

Ichigo et grimmjow étaient joyeusement en train de se traiter de tous les noms dans les urgences quand d'un coup:

_ AAAAAAh

Ichigo se précipita vers la femme enceinte, attendant son tour avec son compagnon, suivi de grimmjow.

_ Calmez vous ,respirez...

_ J'ai perdu les eaux! FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE!

_ Calme toi chérie et...

_ Tu veux ma place peut-être?!

_ mais mon amour...

- ALORS TAIS TOI! T'FACON C'EST TA FAUTE!

_ Essayer de vous détendre, je vais vous enmener en salle de travail tout de suite, d'accord? Soufflez doucement et expirez... Déclara ichigo en posant sa main sur le ventre de la futur maman pour la rassurer tout en lui montrant les expirations à faire.

_O-oui

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette conne?

_ T'as un problème nain bleu! Hurla la femme, faisant se crisper tout le monde dans la salle d'attente

Ichigo l'installa dans un fauteuil roulant et spida direction la maternité...

_ J'AI MAL!

_ Eh ho on a compris! grogna grimmjow en suivant le rouquin qui, oops, tomba sur la vieille...

_ Ah bah tient j'vous cherchais p'tit con et...

_ TA GUEULE LA VIELLE CASSE TOI D'MON CHEMIN OU J'TE FAIT BOUFFER TA CANNE DE MERDE!

_…

_Et bah voilà, c'pas compliqué quand même! t'es vraiment une brêle kurosaki! Se vanta grimmjow tel un paon face à la dame âgée qui de ses lèvres formait un parfait O choquée en brandissant d'un coup son appareil de torture, la canne.

_ Enfin un adversaire à ma mesure?! Reviens ici le schtroumph! Cria l'hystérique.

_ C'est quoi un schtroumph?

_ Merci, non vraiment merci grimmjow! Grogna ichigo en courant tel Usain Bolt, suivis de l'autre, déjà sur les nerfs avec la femme qui allait accouché en train de faire le petit chien en insultant son mari, ce dernier à côté qui pleurait comme un veau en tremblant comme si il allait nous faire une attaque dans les deux minute à venir et l'autre qui beuglait comme un taré, franchement après...on se se demande pourquoi il est tout le temps énervé kurosaki!

10 minutes de course plus tard et moulte péripétie retranscrites dans les anals, la terre sainte était en vue...enfin la maternité apparu devant les yeux d'ichigo qui sourit rassurer quand d'un coup, sans qu'on sache comment (héhé)

_ GOTCHA! Hurla la vieille folle en sautant sur le bleuté l'assomant presque de sa canne.

Ichigo explosa de rire en voyant grimmjow attraper un cailloux pointu tel une arme de pointe et la vieille à côté brandir son appareil tel un sabre, tous deux un sourire de fauve devant sa proie, aux lèvres.

_ Non mais vraiment...

Ichigo dut se reprendre en entendant la femme enceinte hurler qu'ils allaient se prendre un poteau.

Il dévia rapidement et entra dans la maternité remettant la femme enceinte aux sages femmes.

_ Héhéhé au moin on pourra dire que j'aurais un sacré souvenir de mon arrivée à l'hôpital pour mon bébé! Ria la jeune femme suivis d'ichigo qui laissa d'un coup relâcher toute la pression, non vraiment qui est le con qui à dit qu'aux urgences on se tournait les pouces?!

Ichigo sortit et chercha grimmjow des yeux mais ne le trouva pas, il fronça les sourcils et partit direction l'hôpital et enfin trouva le bleuté devant l'entrée un air supérieur aux lèvres ce qui le fit tiquer.

_ Elle est ou? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

_ Qui sait? Répliqua l'ancien espada dans un sourire carnivore.

Ichigo plissa les yeux mais ils finirent par se remettre en route.

Ce qu'ichigo ne savait pas, c'est que grimmjow s'était tout simplement... enfuit... OUI enfuit face à cette vieille folle qui avait finit par battre en retraite alors que lui était monté dans un arbre pour se planquer! Non mais la vieille était increvable, il aurait préféré encore passer une semaine 24h/24 7/7 jours avec nnoitra plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec cette échappée de l'asile.

_ Kurosaki-san!? L'interpella une de ses collègue rougissante tout en le regardant, ne prêtant pas attention au bleuté à côté.

_ Oui Kumiko chan?

Elle rougit encore plus, ce qui eu le don d'énerver grimmjow qui lui aurait bien refait le portrait à l'aide d'un cero...

_ Euh... voilà.. o-on m'a dit de te prévenir que t-tu avait finis ta journée...le professeur masaki n'est pas là aujourd'hui elle est m-malade et ne pourra pas te faire ton cours en n-neurologie... Explique t-elle en bafouillant devant le regard ambré de celui dont elle est amoureuse.

_ Oh... et bien merci de me prévenir c'est gentil! Sourit le rouquin, ce qui manqua de fair un arrêt cardiaque à la pauvre interne. Et bien à lundi alors...

_ Ex-excuses moi m-mais je voulais savoir si tu... si tu étais libre ce soir pour sortir boire un verre quelque part! Dit elle d'un trait en baissant la tête, se triturant les mains attendant la réponse.

Ichigo ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda la jeune femme devant lui qui savait plus ou se mettre. Elle était grande mais plus petite que lui, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les reins, le teint bronzé et de grand yeux vert/ bleu, mince et... des atouts non discutables! il devait avouer qu'elle était très belle, le problème c'est que lui il est.. gay!

_ Hum et bien c'est que...

_ Il est pas libre! C'est mon mec tu l'approches encore et ça va mal finir! Gueula grimmjow, partant rapidement vers les vestiaires en attrapant la main d'ichigo qui gobait les mouches. Arrivés dedans il lâcha ichigo et celui-ci demanda en le regardant d'un air peu avenant.

_ Pourquoi t'a fais ça!

_ Bah quoi, grogna grimmjow, t'voulait pas! Je t'ai sauver la mise merci qui!

_ Ta gueule! T'aurais pas dût faire ça! Kumiko-chan est très sensible elle doit pas être bien après c'que tu viens de sortir! Je voulait faire ça en douceur! Je sais très bien qu'elle m'aime, je suis gay et entre elle et moi y'auras jamai rien mais quand même je la considère comme une amie et je comptais lui expliquer calmement! Dit ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, tout en s'habillant.

_ Tch...

Grimmjow n'était pas content, oui bon okay il avait une gaffe, ce qu'il n'avouerait pas, mais voir cette greluche tourner autour de SON rouquin l'avait mit en rogne et il avait pas put se retenir. Rien que d'imaginer ichigo avec la brune le mettait dans tout ses états et il tremblait de rage.

_ Allez vient, c'est... c'est pas grave, je lui parlerais lundi. Dit ichigo en souriant légèrement face au comportement énervé de son 'ami'. Ouai d'ailleurs comment pouvait -il appeler grimmjow? Une connaissance, non il se connaissait justement trop, un ennemi? Non plus, plus maintenant... Un allié? Non plus, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans cette tête bleu! Un potentiel amant...

Beug mental...

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de penser là! D'ou sa sort ça! (d'une yaoiste enragée derrière son pc) Non mais vraiment qu'elle blague, quoique...

Mais non! Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux! Grimmjow ne devait rien connaître en amour, il ne pensait qu'a se battre...Mais il trouvait le bleuté vraiment beau et il s'amusait bien avec lui, même si jamais il ne lui dirait! Il n'était arrivé que depuis hier et déjà il foutait le bordel dans sa vie! S'il n'avait pas été là, hier il serait tout simplement rentrer, il auurait manger et après serait aller dormir...seul. Et puis aujourd'hui il aurait fait les courses normalement, au travail tout aurait été aussi normal mais...il se serait ennuyé mais surtout senti seul encore. Il appréciait grimmjow même s'il le mettait sur les nerfs, mais il aimait sa présence.

Tout les deux se dirgeaint vers le métro et entrèrent dans le transport en commun il était bondé! Impossible de bouger. Grimmjow était à côté de lui jouant avec son portable qu'il avait bien gentiment accepter de lui prêter pour qu'il la boucle enfin et le bleuté semblait absorbé dans un jeux ou des truc blanc avec de grande oreilles et un air de barge, le sien habillé en pirate, devait chercher un trésor. Ouai... les lapins crétin quoi!

! Quand d'un coup ichigo sentit une main caresser ses fesses.

_ Que...

Il n'osait plus bouger et l'homme ou la femme derrière lui continuait son travail de plus en plus durement.

Mais il n'osait pas bouger il était complétement paralysé.

Grimmjow lui faisait son jeux et s'énervait de plus en plus que le 'pirate lapin' est un 'gros naze même pas capable de sauter sur un truc à à peine deux centimètre de lui!' (en fait c'est lui qu'est pas doué...) quand il se retourna pour demander à ichigo comment faire pour remttre le jeu, il haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de celui-ci, qui le visage blême, les yeux écarquillés et le corps tremblant. Il fronça les sourcil et se retourna complétement pui baissa les yeux... alors comme ça ce vieux porc était en train de tripoter SON rouquin...ça allait faire mal!

Il choppa le poignet du pervers et le tordit de toute sa force et finit par lui donner un coup de poing, si bien que l'homme hurla faisant se retourner tout le monde.

_ Mais ça va pa bien connard pourquoi t'a fait ça! Cria l'homme en regardant son poignet, en larmes .

_ Et toi ça t'amuse de foutre la main au cul des autres dans le métro?

Oui grimmjow savait dans quoi il était, une boîte en ferraille remplie d'humains puant le parfum de merde, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait sortit en rentrant dedans.

Tout le monde regarda le salaryman, des expressions choquées, hargneuses, …. le dévisageait alors que l'homme sa hâtait de descendre le plus vite possible à l'arrêt.

_ Allez viens ichi... on rentre. Dit grimmjow en attrapant par la main le plus jeune qui semblait encore un peu à l'ouest, et finit par attraper ses hanches en le serrant contre lui.

La panthère garda dans ses bras l'ancien shinigami jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent chez ce dernier, en silence. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et entra suivi du bleuté qui referma derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller voir l'autre assis semblant dans ses pensées.

_ Hum, ça vas t'es pas mort non plus! Grogna grimmjow.

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, une expression choqué au visage.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça! C'est pas toi qui a été touché par un connard dans le métro!

_ Ouai bah tu t'défendais pas à ce que sache! Gueula l'ancien sexta sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Q-quoi... Le rouquin le regarda quelques secondes, une expression blessée au visage, mais il l'était beaucoup plus à l'intérieur... et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant un grimmjow avec un pincement au cœur, qui S'insultait mentalement pour ce qu'il avait osé insinuer.

Il décida d'aller s'excuser, une grande première pour lui! Mais la il s'en voulait beaucoup.

Il frappa à la porte et dit:

_ Excu... '_ allez merde grimm dit lui!' , _j'te d'mande pardon je n'aurais jamais dut dire ça, je sais pas ce qu'il ma prit...

Pas de réponse.

_ Ichigo!

_ Je veux pas te voir, laisses moi tranquille... Souffla une voix étouffée par la porte.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et repartit dans le salon ou il prit son manteau et sortit.

Le roux lui, dans sa chambre était allongé sur son lit et repensait à ce que grimmjow avait sous-entendu. Comment avait-il put tout simplement penser qu'il s'était laisser faire par ce qu'il avait aimer ça?!

Il était vraiment très déçu de grimmjow... et dire que ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était là...

Celui-ci était énervé! Il s'était excuser et ichigo refusait ses excuses en le jetant! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait vraiment du prendre sur lui pour le lui dire, que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait! D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas lui même pas son comportement... Il aurait très bien put faire comme si de rien n'était mais non, dans son esprit ça lui avait parut la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se dirigea la tête pleine de questions chez Urahara...

Fin du deuxième chapitre!

Pfiou celui était long à écrire 6 page et demi sur oppen office j'ai plus de doigt, j'en pouvait plus! J'espère que vous aimerez bien, il y'a certes beaucoup de dialogue mais c'est normal! Les chapitres suivants seront mieux construits mais là je voulais surtout montrer leur relation et leur petites engueulades! J'adore quand ils se prenne la tête ces deux bishos! En attendant... la suite dans trois ou quatre jours! Oui... mon rythme de parution est très aléatoire mais pas plus qu'une semaine quand même c'est promis! A la prochaine!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
